1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technique for use in an image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a single-lens reflex image pickup apparatus (hereinafter referred to also as “single-lens reflex camera”), an object is generally observed through an optical finder. However, in an image pickup apparatus which has a preview display function for displaying an object on a monitor as a moving image, the object can be observed on the monitor.
Some image pickup apparatuses having the preview display function are capable of detecting specific objects in the preview display and displaying the positions of the specific objects on the monitor (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-107335).
In general, a single-lens reflex camera includes an AF module which receives object light in AF areas set in an image capturing area in advance and detects focus information of the object. The single-lens reflex camera including the AF module performs an automatic focusing (AF) operation by a phase-difference detection method.
The image pickup apparatus having the above-described functions displays the positions of the detected specific objects and the positions of the AF areas in which the focus information can be obtained on the monitor. Accordingly, an image-capturing operation can be performed after selecting one of the specific objects as a subject of distance measurement.